Blood Red Rain
by unknown angel rae
Summary: RIKUO' yelled Kazahaya as he ran to him. He fell to his knees and placed Rikuo's head in his lap. Blood, there was blood everywhere. 'Kaza...' sequel to A Secret, Some Crying, and A Kiss or Two Will continue but i forgot what i had originally planned


Blood Red Rain

By: unknownangel

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing but the plot…. remember you won't get much if you sue.

Okay, one thing I would like to do before I start is gives thanks to my reviewers. Thank you all who reviewed to my first Legal Drug Fic!

Especially **Ame no Chikara** who would be my first reviewer, and **poxmaker** for suggesting that I do a sequel to A Secret, Some Crying, and A Kiss or Two. Out of all my reviews I got about 10 saying I should do a sequel so…here it is. I hope you like it. Since I hate doing chapter stories when the whole thing is done I'm going to combine them all into one or two parts okay. Just so you know…..on with the story!

* * *

It's been about three months since Rikuo and Kazahaya actually got together. Not much changed though. Rikuo still picked on his Kazahaya but didn't wake him up so rudely in the morning. Rikuo also showed more emotion to the dense teen that he loved. Unfortunately Kazahaya believes that Rikuo doesn't love him when he picks on him. So Rikuo has to constantly remind Kazahaya that he loves him. Other than that, they're a pretty stable couple. You know little fights here and there but they always end up kissing…. how is beyond them but do you think they care…No.

Kazahaya tossed and turned in his bed on a cool and stormy night in September. Kazahaya groaned the turned onto his other side. Lightening flashed, showing the small teen's face of discomfort and fear. Rikuo walked into the room that he and Kazahaya now share. His hair still slightly damp from the shower he just took. Lightening flashed again before a low rumble followed it. Rikuo looked out the window and sighed at the coming storm. So far it had been raining for the past three days and Rikuo was getting tired of it. Kazahaya groaned again before turning and facing Rikuo.

"Hmmm…. no…Ri-," he mumbled before a look of pain crossed his face. Rikuo watched Kazahaya until he groaned again before getting into their bed. He pulled Kazahaya gently to him, succeeding in his plan to wake Kazahaya from the nightmare he'd been having.

"Rikuo?" Kazahaya mumbled again before he laid his head on Rikuo's strong chest and snuggled close to him. Kazahaya sighed before mumbling a good night.

"Night. I love you," Rikuo said softly before kissing Kazahaya on the forehead.

"Mmmmm. Love you too," Kazahaya replied before he drifted off into sleep. Rikuo smiled slightly before he himself decided to get sleep.

When Rikuo woke up the next morning he looked out the window. It was still gloomy, but at least it wasn't raining. Rikuo then looked at the body still sleeping next to him. Rikuo turned on his side then wrapped his arms around Kazahaya's waist and closed his eyes. They didn't have to be at the store today since it was so bad out. They don't get many customers when it's like the way it is outside so Kakei let them have the day off. Kazahaya turned over and snuggled closer to Rikuo. He kissed Kazahaya's forehead again before he went back to sleep.

Kazahaya sighed when he woke up. Not a depressing sigh, but a happy and content one. He felt warm and snuggled closer to the warmth Rikuo was giving off. Kazahaya felt so safe and warm that he didn't want to get up since it was so gloomy and cold out. Kazahaya then felt Rikuo move to get out of the bed, thinking Kazahaya to still be asleep. Kazahaya grabbed the front of Rikuo's shirt stopping him from moving anymore. Rikuo looked down at the half glaring Kazahaya.

"Who said you could move?" Kazahaya asked quietly. Rikuo bent down so he was eye level with Kazahaya; he smirked.

"I did," he said before kissing Kazahaya gently. When Rikuo pulled back he Kazahaya glaring at him. Rikuo laughed then straightened up and walked out of the room. Kazahaya sighed before smiling. He liked it when Rikuo kissed him, especially this early in the morning. That's how he usually got Kazahaya up now. Kazahaya sighed again before getting out of bed and changing into warmer clothes. Then he walked out and into the kitchen. Rikuo was there cooking breakfast. His back turned to Kazahaya as he cooked on the stove. Kazahaya wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head on his back. Rikuo looked over his shoulder at Kazahaya before he went back to cooking.

When breakfast was done, Kazahaya having already set the table, they ate in comfortable silence. When they were done and the dishes clean, they both went and sat on the couch in the living room. Rikuo's arms were around Kazahaya and Kazahaya's head was on Rikuo's chest. They stared out at the rain that was gently falling to the ground.

"Kaza?" Rikuo whispered. Kazahaya looked up and met Rikuo's curious filled eyes. "what was that dream you had before I woke you up?" he asked. Kazahaya's eyes filled with fear, pain, and worry. Rikuo watched as he looked down.

"It was nothing," he mumbled but sounded scared. Rikuo's eyes softened from his curious look to a look of worry. He turned Kazahaya so he was facing him and lifted his chin gently with one hand. Kazahaya didn't look into Rikuo's eyes instead he found fascination with the floor.

"Kaza, please, you can tell me you know," he said quietly and smiled at Kazahaya. Kazahaya sighed, he can't resist Rikuo's smile since he did it mostly when he wants something.

"Okay fine," he said, "In my dream that guy he…he came back and tired to hurt you…Rikuo what if he does come back? What if he hurts you? What if…" Rikuo put a finger to his lips.

"Shhh…listen Kaza, if he comes back I'll make sure he lands in the hospital before he makes it to jail…okay?" he said reassuringly. Kazahaya smiled then hugged Rikuo.

"Thanks Rikuo, you're the best."

"Yeah I know. Besides what can he do to hurt me anyway," he said before Kazahaya kissed him.

To be continued…

* * *

So how'd you like it? I know it's fairly slow (and short, sorry) right now but I'm have a hard time since I just started high school and I already have homework and stuff so bare with me. Reviews please.And I have another fic that'll be up its called Raging Rain and Longing Love. That one's also a Kaza/Rikuo one.One more thingI might rewrite ASecret, Some,Crying,andA KissOr Two, don't worry all i might do is add some stuff or change some of it, but it won't affect the sequel so….Review!

unknownangel


End file.
